Quidditch Fever
by Princess In Love
Summary: A cute story in Oliver Wood's PoV,about the new Seeker in Gryffindor Quidditch team
1. Surprises and a broomstick

_**A/N-Not mine, the amazing JKR' I do own the plot. And I also wish I owned the cute Oliver Wood.**_

School has begun again. This year tougher than the last.

OWLS...

I am in fifth year and the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. But the problem is, I don't have a seeker.  
>Michael Oswald, last year's captain and seeker, had completed his seventh year and has joined Puddlemere United as the reserve seeker. So now I was captain and am left without a seeker.<p>

Now, I am standing in front of a large group of students, all here to try out. I had insisted that everyone, including the old players, try out. Among them were Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Fred and George Weasley.

I began by asking them to form groups of ten. The first group was horrible. The next was a couple of 2nd years. One of them was not bad, but he couldn't stay on the broom for more than a couple of minutes. Next tried a group of third years, the group consisting of the old chasers. Alicia was a reserve last year. I was surprised that Alicia was only a reserve. She was so good. I wonder why Max did not choose Fend, last year's Chaser was not that great. But it is a well known secret that Michael and Roger were friends.

Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell came back to the team with excellent tryouts.

The next were Fred and George turns out that no one else had come for the try outs of Beaters. And trust me, they would have had to go there was no one who could beat the twins. I mean, they are like human bludgers themselves.

But still, I did not get a seeker. All those who turned out did not have that spark I was looking for.

I was very upset when I walked into the Great Hall for lunch that day.

"Wood." I heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall call my name.

I turned and saw her walking towards me.

"How did the tryouts go?" she asked me.

"Great. Except that we still don't have a seeker."

Professor's face, which was lit up, suddenly fell.

"What? Weren't any of those kids who turned out any good?"

"No Professor. I don't think we will be able to play without an excellent seeker."

And I hope we find one real soon. If not, we are goners.

It was three-forty in the afternoon and I was sitting in the Charms was teaching about Levitation Charm, which according to him was sure to come for the exam. I was feeling asleep. That is highly irregular, considering Professor Flitwick's class is most interesting. But what with all the Quidditch pressures, homeworks and Professor Trelawney predicting that I will be the one to die this year, I almost wished I was at home, on my bed.

Professor McGonagall's voice distracted me.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Professor Flitwick looked at me. I got up from the seat and walked to her. I was confused. Why would she want to see?

When I walked out, I saw Harry Potter was with her. I never really noticed how skinny he was, with round glasses.

"Follow me, you two." said Professor McGonagall, and we walked down the corridor.

Finally, we approached an empty class.

"In here."

Well, I _thought_ it was empty, but I was wrong. Peeve was writing rude words on the blackboard.

"Out Peeves." she barked.

Peeves threw the chalk into a bin, which clanged loudly and swooped out cursing.

Professor slammed the door behind her as we entered the room. I still did not know why she wanted to see me and why Potter is with her.

Finally, she turned to face us.

She said to Potter.

"Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood-I've found you a Seeker."

What. Seeker? Potter? Warmth was spreading inside me and I am sure it showed on my face, because Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Are you serious, Professor?"

"Absolutely" she said crisply." The boy's a natural. I've never seen anything like it. Was that your first time on a broomstick, Potter?"

He just nodded.

"He caught that thing in his hand after a fifty-foot dive." she said. "Didn't even scratch himself. Charlie Weasley couldn't have done it."

If McGonagall was telling like this, he must be _really good._

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch Potter?" I asked him excitedly.

He shook his head, with a dazed look, as if he was hit by a bludger.

"Wood's captain of the Gryffindor team." Professor McGonagall explained.

I walked around him for a moment and then said.

"He's just the build for a Seeker too. Light-Speedy-we'll have to get him a decent broom, Professor-a Nimbus Two Thousand or a Cleensweep Seven, I'd say"

"I hall speak to Professor Dumbledore and see if we can't bend the first-year rule. Heaven knows, we need a better tea than last year. Flattened in that match by Sytherin, I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks…"

The mention of that match brought back a memory of pain and shame. Shane Walter and Austin Richarson, the Slytherin Beaters hit the bludgers right at my head to show their anger when Gryffindor scored. I passed out and didn't know that we had lost the match until I woke up in the hospital wing, three days later.

McGonagall peered at the kid through her glasses and said.

"I want to hear you're training hard, Potter, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

Then, she suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

Of Course, why didn't I think of it before? I say, if he had not died, James Potter had the talent to be in the England Quidditch Team. He was that good. He played seeker and no wonder that little Harry is one too.

"Fred, George."I called, jogging after the twins.

They turned, both identical. Most of the time, I am confused which is which.

When they saw me approach, Fred groaned,

"Not again Oliver. We know it is important that honestly, we are done with your pep talk."

"It is not for my pep talk." I said, a little offended. I prepared a lot for my pep talk and I always made sure it is perfect.

"I found a new seeker."

"You WHAT?"

"Guys, don't shout." I said nervously. I didn't want anyone to know about Harry, yet.

"Who is it Oliver?"

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?" the twins stared at each other, "Is he good?"

"By the looks of it, he is great."

"Sweet. Meet you in practice."

With this, they walked away.

I stared after , they are really confusing me.

I was sitting in the common room, when Alicia Spinnet came to me and said.

"Oliver, Professor McGonagall wants to see you."

I got up and rolled up my Potions homework. Snape had set us a pretty nasty essay on the Draught of Living Death.

I reached her office and knocked.

"Come in." her voice answered.

I opened the door and went inside. She was sitting behind the desk, writing something.

"Ah Oliver." she said as I entered.

"I was just finishing this letter to Quality Quidditch supplies. We need to order a new broom for Harry Potter. Which one do you suggest?"

"Professor, as I said, Potter is light and speedy. He is just the built for a seeker. So as I said earlier, a Cleesweep Seven or a Nimbus Two ,Nimbus are pretty expensive, so…

"Wood," said Professor McGonagall, interrupting me. "I have written for a Nimbus Two Thousand. Will that do?"

A Nimbus Two Thousand? Will that do? That would do perfect.

"Perfect Professor."

It was great excitement that I was sat for the breakfast. Professor McGonagall had called me last night and told me that Potter's broom will be delivered this morning and I am to meet him tonight at seven.

I was lost in my thoughts, when the owls soared into the Great Hall. I forgot about the posts.

Two owls, a brown, rather ruffled looking one and another barn owl.

I recognized the brown one as Achilles, our family owl. It had a letter tied to its leg. I quickly took the letter and he took off.

It was a letter from mom.

_**Dear Oliver,**_ the letter said.

_**How are you doing son? I know the pressure is very much, especially this year, what with the OWLS and being captain of Quidditch team**_._** We are very proud of you son.**_

_**Oliver, is it true that Harry Potter is there in Hogwarts this year? Did you see him? Is he in Gryffindor? I knew his parents from school and they were in Gryffindor. So I have a hunch that their son may be in Gryffindor too.**_

_**You have done a great job so far son. Do well this year too, and make your old dad and mom proud. Good Luck!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom.**_

I smiled as I folded mom's letter. Just then, the other owl impatiently nipped my fingers. I turned to it and saw that it still carried the other letter.

I took it from its legs and unfolded ; it was from my sister, Rachael, who is settled in America with her husband and new born kid.

_**Oliver,**_

_**How are you? Missing you like hell. Wish I could have come home during the summer. But you know how difficult it was for me to move around with the baby, forget traveling to another country. I am getting bored here. But little Emma is keeping me a lot busy at times. Like a few minutes ago, when she fell from her cot. I am enjoying myself though. I love being a mom.**_

_**Anyway, forget all my blabbering. Mom told me you have been made Quidditch ! That is such an honor Oliver. You are captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch team, plus you are in your fifth year. How cool can it get? I am so proud of you bro.**_

_**Little Emma says hi to her favorite uncle.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Rachael**_

I laughed as I saw the picture of cute kid waving at me from a photo which she send along with the letter.

A little commotion at the other end of the Gryffindor table distracted me.A long package had arrived for someone.

I smiled as I pocketed the letter.

Looks like the seeker's on job.

_**This was a long chapter. Just one more chapter left. In the mean time, how about some reviews.**_


	2. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

_**Not 's.I love Oliver Wood. So I just borrowed him for some fun, Enjoy…**_

I had this triumphant feeling in my mind when I walked towards the Quidditch pitch this Potter was having his first ever flying session, since he joined the team.

When I reached the pitch, with the big crate in my arms, I could see that he couldn't resist having a test fly.

"Hey Potter." I called. "Come down!"

He landed beside me. I felt so happy, that I could burst.

"Very nice." I said. "I see what McGonagall meant…you really are a natural. I am just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week."

I could see the eagerness in his face.

I opened the crate and could feel his eyes in them.

", Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers." I said.

"Three Chasers." he repeated.

I took out the Quaffle from the crate.

"This ball's called the Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

Easy enough.

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and put it through the hoops to score." he recited. "So-that's sort of like basketball on broomsticks with six hoops, isn't it?"

Basketball? Is that something they play in the muggle world? I have heard they play weird games.

"What's basketball?" I asked curiously

"Never mind." he said quickly.

Well, back to business.

"NOW, there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper-I'm Keeper for Gryffindor, I have to fly around our hoops and stop the other team from scoring."

"Three Chasers, one Keeper. And they play with Quaffle.O.K, got that, so what are they for?" Harry said, pointing at the bludgers.

That, I wanted to say, is your worst nightmare in a Quidditch match. But I didn't say , I handed him the beater's bat and said.

"I'll show you now. Take this."

"I am going to show you what the Bludgers do, these two are the Bludgers."I said pointing at the jet black ball. They were straining against their straps.

"Stand back." I warned him. I do not want to lose my Seeker, even before he starts training.

I slowly bend down and freed one of the once; the black ball rose high in the air and then pelted straight at Harry's face. Harry swung at it with the bat to stop it breaking his nose and sent it zigzagging away into the air-it zoomed around our head and then shot at me. I dived on top of it and managed to pin it to the ground.

"See." I was panting from the effort of forcing the ruddy bludger back into the crate.

"The Bludgers rocket around trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team. The Weasley twins are ours-it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them towards the other team. So-think you've got all that?"

"Three Chaser try and score with the Quaffle; the Keeper guards the goalposts; the Beaters keep the Bludgers away from their."

He is good.

"Very good." I congratulated him.

"Er-have the Bludgers ever killed anyone?" Harry asked me. He asked it casually, but

I could hear the worry behind that question.  
>I could see that he was really nervous. I didn't want my Seeker to be nervous during a match; I have to make sure he is comfortable while playing." Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than ; the last member of the team is the seeker. That's you. And you don't have to worry about Quaffle or the Bludger-"<p>

"-unless they crack my head open."

I almost laughed out at this. I said.

Don't worry, the Weasleys are more than a match for the Bludgers-I mean, they're like a pair of human Bludgers themselves."

How true.

I reached into the crate and pulled out the Snitch. I had always been so gentle with the Snitch. It had always been fascinated by it.

"This." I said. "Is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very difficult to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages-I think the record is three months, they had to bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep."

"Well, that's it-any questions?"

As expected, he didn't have ; I told you Quidditch was easy to understand.

"We won't practice with the Snitch yet." I said, carefully shutting it back in the crate. "It's too dark,we might lose 's try you out with a few of these."

I pulled a bag of balls from my pocket, which was given to me by Uncle Raymond. According to him, these balls are called golf use this ball to play a game of theirs, called golf.

In a few minutes, we were up in the air and I was throwing the balls as hard as I can in all directions. And he didn't miss a single one. I was more than happy.

But we couldn't continue anymore. Darkness had already fallen.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year." I said, as I walked, or rather, bounced back to the castle, with Harry behind me. "I wouldn't be surprised if you turn out better than Charlie Weasley, and he could have played for England if he hadn't gone off chasing dragons"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter was a gem to the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was the winning formula. He was better then Charlie the other members of the team beamed at me him, at him, and he beamed back

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

God, no matter how many times I play Quidditch, the day before a match makes me nervous. I don't know which is worse, people telling me that Gryffindor would win the match, or, people keep telling me that there is Bludger heading my way.

Today was no better than any other day before the match. I saw Harry sitting near his window, with his friends, The Weasley twins' brother, Ron and a girl, whom I have heard, is the smartest in the first year. I wonder how she ended up in Gryffindor. She should have been in Ravenclaw.

I yawned. I guess getting early to practice was finally getting to me.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning was perfect. The chatter in the Great Hall was enough to take anyone's mind of the game. I looked at Harry, sitting a couple of seats away from me. I saw a sandy haired boy, who looked as if he is in first year, lean in and say something to him and Harry looked stricken.

By eleveno'clock, the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch, as usual.

As we were changing into our robes, I heard a distant roar of a lion. I stopped.

What in the name of Merlin was that?

Anyway, I turned to see that all of them had changed.

I cleared my throat for silence.

"Okay, men."

"And women" said Angelina, glaring at me.

"And women." I said quickly. "This is it."

"The big one." said Fred or George, I don't know which one.

"The one we've all been waiting for." said the other twin.

"We know Oliver's speech by heart." Fred told Harry. "We were in the team last year."

I shot an irritated glance at them.  
>"Shut up, you two." I said. "This is the best team Gryffindor had in years. We're going to win. I know it."<p>

I glared at them all. I have practiced so hard and produced a perfect team. They have got to win the game.

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you."

I grabbed my broom and walked out of the changing room.

Madam Hooch was referring, as usual. I saw Flink sneer at , if this wasn't the Quidditch pitch, I would have hit that guy.

We both walked forward to shake his hands.

"Hoping to win those match with those girls, Wood?" Flint asked, his hands crushing mine.

I flinched and said.

"Well, my team is made of talent, unlike your team, who looks as if they were selected by their physique. They look as if they have no brains at all, let alone talent."

Flint glared at me. I shrugged and waked back to my team.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." It seemed as if Madam Hooch was speaking especially to Flint. I still remembered the last game. It was Flint who told Walter and Richardson to aim for me. As we moved to mount our brooms, I edged nearer to Fred and George.

"If you get a chance, hit a Bludger at Flint, okay?"I told them, trying to be as casual as I can.

They looked at each other in disbelief and grinned at me.

"Mount your brooms, please."

We all mounted our brooms, and on Madam Hooch's whistle, we rose up.

I quickly flew into my position near the hoops. I could hear Lee Jordan's voice over the roaring crowd.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor-what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too-"

And the Professor McGonagall's voice.

"JORDAN."

I grinned. Trust McGonagall to fry Lee Jordan.

I midst of the crowd, I caught sight of a large banner flashing in scarlet and gold with a Gryffindor lion and the words, 'Potter for President' written on it.

"And she's really belting along up there," I turned my attention back to the commentary "a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve-back to Johnson and-no,Slytherin have taken the Quaffle,Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes-Flint if flying like an eagle up there."

I saw Flint flying towards me, Quaffle in his hands and a malicious grin on his face. He threw the Quaffle into the hoop, but I caught it just in time.

"no, stopped by an excellent move by the Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes the Quaffle-that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and-OUCH-that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger-Quaffle taken by Slytherin-that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts,-"I looked to see Pucey hurrying towards me. I got ready to stop his throw, but I didn't have to worry, because a Bludger shot towards him, making him drop the Quaffle.-"but he's blocked by a second Bludger-sent his way by Fred or George Weasley,can't tell which-nice play by the Gryffindor Beater,anyway,and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle,a clear field ahead and off she goes-she's really flying-dodges a speeding Bludger-the goalposts are ahead-come on,now,Angelina."-I looked as Angelina sped towards the Slytherin goalposts. And then…

"-Keeper Bletchley dives-misses-GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

I HEARD THE Gryffindors below me roar. Angelina came my way and she gave me a high five.

I looked over at Harry. He was gliding over the game. I was pleased that he was following instructions.

A BLudger went pelting towards his way. I was about to yell at him to move away, just as Fred Weasley went after it.

He hit it towards Flint.

Wow, it looked like the Weasley twins took my words to heart.

"Slytherin in possession." Lee Jordan's voice came through the megaphone.

now had the Quaffle.

"Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers,two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the-wait a moment-was that the Snitch?"

Pucey dropped the Quaffle.

Good news-Harry was chasing after the Snitch. Bad news-Slytherin Seeker Higgs was following him closely.

Neck to neck now.

Suddenly, Flint was in front of Harry. He crashed onto Flint and his broom span off course.

The Gryffindors roared in anger.

"Foul!" They screamed

Madam Hooch spoke angrily to Flint. Fred aimed to hit a Bludger at Flint, but I glared at him and shook my head. We don't want to give them a penalty.

Obviously, Lee Jordan was showing that he was a true Gryffindor. He was finding it difficult to do a proper commentary.

"So-after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan." growled Professor McGonagall.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-"

"Jordan, I am warning you."

Despite of the situation, I found myself grinning.

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I am sure." I laughed at this. "So a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Then suddenly, I saw it.

Harry was zigzagging through the air and every now and then making violent swishing movements which almost unseated him.

I was going to tell him to quit showing-off, when I saw Flint speed towards me.

"Slytherin in possession-Flint with the Quaffle-passes Spinnet-passes Bell-hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose-only joking, Professor."Flingtrecahed near me and pretended to move to the other side. I moved with him. I saw him shoot me an evil grin and throw the Quaffle into the hoop.

"-Slytherin score-oh no…"

Slytherins were cheering.

And Harry's broom was still behaving strangely.

His broom began to roll over, with him just managing to hold on.

And then, Harry clambered back to his broom.

HE was speeding towards the ground.

What is he doing? Shouldn't he look for the Snitch?

Then suddenly, he clapped his hands to his mouth, as if he was going to be sick. He hit the pitch in all fours. I was flying down to him.

I saw him cough and something gold fell in his hands.

"I've got the Snitch!" he shouted, waving it above his head.

The team landed beside him, as Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

Lee Jordan was shouting happily through the megaphone.

"After their Seeker catches the Snitch, Gryffindor won the match one hundred and seventy to sixty."

We cheered and beamed at Harry.

For a kid who has never played, seen, or even heard about Qudditch, he was awesome…

_**Whew, finally done. Now I can have some peace. Sorry this is such a long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**_


End file.
